Log messages are generally stored in a distributed manner across several log endpoints (e.g., log cores). Further, the load of log messages stored at each log endpoint is increasingly becoming larger. Certain platforms have been used to perform operations (e.g., queries) involving the log messages. However, as log messages for a given transaction become increasingly distributed and as the need for richer functionality increases, these platforms lack support for complex operations and are typically burdensome on processing resources.